


Incomparable Value

by SquaryQ



Series: Sweet, Sweet, Sweet Viktuuri~ [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cohabitation, Instagram, Living Together, M/M, Social Media, Three nerds one flat and a doggo, Viktor and Yuuri are acting like Yurio's parents again, Viktuurio living in a flat together, Yuuri's anxiety is a bitch, comparisons, dog slobber, engagements, makkachin is being a shit, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: What's the real worth of an engagement ring anyways?





	

Yuuri sighs as he scrolls through his Instagram, another loud photo of one Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada and his fiancée Isabella appears on the screen of his smartphone – the expensive diamond glittering on her finger. Yuuri purses his lips, how much would that have cost JJ? He was only nineteen after all and he seemed to be a healthy happy young man. So how? How was he able to afford a diamond engagement ring for Isabella?

 

He sighs, pangs of jealousy surging through him as his eyes wander toward Viktor, as his exhausted fiancé lies upon the sofa, Makkachin curled up with him. His hand hangs from the sofa and the ring reaches out to be seen. He hadn’t been foolish in choosing a colour – gold would definitely bring attention to the rings but when compared to the cost of a jewel as brilliant as a diamond, he couldn’t help but feel cheap and lousy.

 

“Oi, Katsudon!” Yurio shouts, bounding into the living room of their shared digs, “Have you seen JJ’s most recent post on Instagram?”

 

“Yes.” Yuuri replies, hoping that acknowledging it would prevent him from having to scroll back up and look at the ring again.

 

“And what did you think about that declaration? Insane, right? He came third in the GPF and doesn’t seem to care that Viktor is planning a comeback to competitive figure skating! He says he’s going to get gold this year, meaning one of us is going to get knocked off the podium!”

 

“Yurio, relax. JJ’s just hyping himself up. It’s nothing near as ridiculous as my press conference…” Yuuri sighs, running a hand through his fringe. He really ought to cut his hair. Yuuri was almost certain that Yurio intended to let his healthy thick white-ish blond hair grow out. He wondered if this was his method of paying homage to Viktor many a time but after sharing a flat with the angsty teenager, he realised it was probably more for the aesthetic or to impress someone he had an eye on.

 

“Ha! Now that was stupid! And look who didn’t even win gold!”

 

“By point twelve of a point Yurio!” Viktor chimes, voice heavy from the fatigue. Seems he’s awake.

 

“Viktor, do you want a coffee?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Yurio?”

 

“I’m fine,” the teenager replies, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs. He hunches over his phone, texting who Yuuri can only assume is Mila or Otabek.

 

Yuuri heads into the kitchen and a weary Viktor follows behind him, snaking his arms around him.

 

“Hello Yuuri, are you okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you sure?” Viktor asks, giving his hand a gentile squeeze. Yuuri’s eyes linger on the ring and he fights a grimace.

 

**Cheap.**

**Lousy.**

 

Viktor releases Yuuri and his heart sinks.

 

_**You aren’t worthy of his love!** _

_**You’re not worthy of his touch!** _

_**You’re not worthy of his surname!** _

 

Yuuri makes a fist before taking a deep breath and filling the kettle.

 

While the younger of the pair’s mind swirls in a downward motion, the Russian approaches the fridge and produces a chilled bottle of water and takes a sip, eyes narrowing at his fiancé. He glances over his fiancé and unscrews the cap of his bottle, taking a sip before speaking:

“You seem anxious, remember Yuuri, a good way to get away from an anxiety attack is to look for something to keep you grounded. Look around you and list five things you can see, five things you can hear, five things you can smell and five things you can touch in an arm’s length. Okay?”

 

“Thank you Viktor. But I’m not having an anxiety attack,” Yuuri replies, tone uneven and shaky as he attempts to remain composed. He was deserving of Viktor, he had proved it with the silver medal at the Grand Prix Final. He had proved it with On Love: Eros! He had! He proved it with every returned gesture. He was deserving.

 

Yurio pokes his head into the kitchen as the kettle bubbles, “Oi, Geezer, Katsudon, I’m going to Skype Otabek for a while. Bye.”

 

“Thanks for letting us know Yurio! Do you want us to make you dinner or will you do your own?” Yuuri asks, feeling slightly more comfortable talking to the younger Russian in his company.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m good.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes…Thank you…”Yurio turns his head away before looking back, “Katsudon, Makkachin’s slobbering on your phone.”

 

“Makkachiiiin!” Viktor wails, rushing back into the living room and berating the poodle before seizing the smartphone.

 

Moments later, he returns, staring at the screen, dabbing it with tissue.

 

“JJ’s fiancée’s ring must have cost an arm and a leg!” Viktor declares, putting the tissue in the bin.

 

“I thought the same,” Yuuri replies, a rush of relief washing over him.

 

“It looks pretty showy too. Not tacky but almost…?” Viktor holds his hand up to the air, fingers swirling while he attempts to translate, his point hazed over in the blur between Russian, Japanese and English.

 

“You think so?”

 

“I think it works for them…but I wouldn’t go for diamonds myself. Gold was perfect.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes burst into a glimmering mess, shining brighter than city lights. He grins with sparkling eyes as he prepares a coffee for his fiancé.

 

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor says, taking hold of his mug and heading back into the living room. Settling down on the sofa, he pets Makkachin before speaking to his old dog in Russian.

 

“Our rings are simple and classic and have something to them, some sort of incomparable value…I can see why he would buy something grand for his fiancée but I don’t know, it’s not about the material love it’s the value of the emotional connection…”

 

“What was that, Viktor?”

 

“Nothing, Yuuri!”


End file.
